Treaty of 4322 (Earth-120399)
The Treaty of 4322 also known as the Ceasefire of 4322 is an agreement of peace between the Union of Clans and the Shield of Earth—and as matter of fact, Turians and Humans as a whole—that brought an end to the Turian-Alliance War. The treaty's title refers to the peace agreement and alliance developed between the Humans and the United Clans Frontier in 4322, although the Treaty of 4332 was formally ratified in February 4323. Although the Union of Clans did not initially formalize a treaty with the Sharquoi—and other former client species of the Alliance—as of March 4322, a majority of the species have agreed to peace with Turians. However, Turians and Humans continue to trade with the Sharquoi. The Union of Clans and Shield of Earth attempted to form a treaty with the Yautja on Ealen in March of 4340, but these peace talks were disrupted by a mercenary group. The era following the war is referred to as the Treaty period by some individuals. Terms The Treaty of 4322 declared the cease of hostilities between Turians and Humans. The peace treaty forbids any party of the agreement from landing on the remains of Ark 1 and a 500 light-second exclusion zone was established around Basis, with both Human and Turian warships patrolling the region. However, Human and the United Clans Frontier forces continue to monitor Ark 5 and worked together to prevent potential Demon outbreaks, while the United Clan Frontier has established research facilities orbiting Arks 1 and 2 Regions of space held cooperatively between the Union of Clans and the Shield of Earth, called Joint Occupation Zones, were established, as were research and military pacts formed between the two governments. Terrorist groups and splinter cells continued to directly violate the treaty's terms by attacking the parties of the treaty. History The Turian-ALliance War lasted just over twenty-eight years. The war, primarily occurring in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, led to the destruction of a majority of the Turian's colonies, over 23 billion Turian causalities, and the dissolution of the massive Alliance empire. In the final year of the war, the remaining Hierarchs of the Alliance replaced the Humans with the Yautja in an effort to gain an unquestioning military. This led to the Great Betrayal and the fragmentation of the Alliance, as many new factions were formed. The most organized faction was led by Templair Simon Onegin and Special Operations Commander William Dillon. Recognizing that the Humans were too disorganized to properly seek revenge against the Alliance, Onegin and Dillon reluctantly agreed to work together with members of the Union of Clans' United Clans Frontier to defeat the Alliance. Initially, the truce between the Humans and Turians was very tenuous; at least one faction even intended to continue to wipe out humanity. Ultimately, the two groups were able to work together to dissolve the Alliance at the Core and stop a potential galactic Demon outbreak. With the war over, relative peace was finally seen by Turians for the first time in years. Clan Summit Leader Saren Alerius was invited to Earth by the Templair to formalize the peace treaty between the Union of Clans and newly established Shield of Earth, ratifying the Treaty of 4322. The official treaty was signed and ratified by Saren, Ongin and Dillon. On March 3, 4323, Onegin and Dillon were invited to Eywa for the Bando Memorial, a tribute to the soldiers that lost their lives in the war. Category:Earth-120399